Often, a person wants to introduce certain people to each other, but there is no convenient way to do it. In the past, people used to keep a traditional address book on paper to store the contact information of their acquaintances. Now, a person's contacts are generally spread over a plethora of different social networks and different forms of electronic contact information. Especially in the modern age of computing and networking, people meet others on a daily basis for the purpose of business, socializing, and forth through many forms of electronic and in person means. As a result, contact information gets spread over a variety of different forms of sites and means of communication. Moreover, it is difficult to merge a person's contacts from the various social media sites, such as, LinkedIn, Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, phone contacts, Outlook or other email contacts (and any further types of social media sites or types of contact information).
It has always been important for people to be make introductions to others. For professionals, word of mouth referrals have frequently been a key means of gaining new clients or customers. Likewise, people often make business connections between various friends or acquaintances that might gain value by being put into contact with each other. Further, people often want to introduce two of their friends or acquaintances for the purpose of dating.
Today, if a person wants to provide a referral, or to introduce two people, it is difficult to even pull up a database which has a complete list of that person's acquaintances. People often have so many contacts that they do not remember them all until they scroll through a list and get reminded. For example, if individuals want to introduce two of their friends for the purpose of dating, they might want to scroll through their list of contacts to get ideas of who might be a good fit to recommend.
Another complication of existing technology is that an individual often has only certain contact information of each acquaintance. For example, an individual might have one friend's email address only and another friend's telephone number only. Alternatively, an individual might have one friend's LinkedIn account but not his email address or telephone number.
Therefore, it can be difficult to introduce two people with today's numerous forms of social media and contact management systems. An individual's contact list is often scattered across a wide variety of social media networks and types of contacts (phone and/or email and/or fax, etc.), in no consistent fashion.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a solution for the problems and shortcomings of the currently existing technology. The system in the present invention enables individuals to have a special software application to facilitate the introduction of any two individuals in their networks. The system both facilitates introductions and facilitates follow up communication thereafter between the two people being introduced. In accordance with the invention, an individual can access any person from any one of the individual's contact lists and sites, and can introduce that person to a second person from any one of the individual's contact lists and sites. The two individuals being introduced are then able to communicate with each other, even without being a member of the same social site or having the other's contact information. This improves the existing methods of linking individuals.
The software application has an added feature of a converter which allows communications even when the two people being introduced have unmatched formats. For example, an introducing individual can allow one of the people being introduced to communicate via text messages, and the other via emails, with the introducing individual's system (or an application or website) transmitting the text messages of one person to emails of the second, and vice versa, the emails of the second to text messages to the first. Therefore, different modes of communication are converted so that people having different means of communication, or in different social networks, are able to communicate once introduced by a user of this system.